


【SW】第二次

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 晨炮Anakin/Obiwan前後有意義，中文譯名使用
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【SW】第二次

這一切都是歐比王的錯。

安納金一從床上起身，回過頭看見慵懶躺在床上的歐比王，他就覺得不行。

對方側躺，睡眼惺忪的只為了安納金起床而被驚擾，床單遮住胸口以下所有赤裸。歐比王的頭髮在幾個小時前替自己口交的過程中就被他揉亂，他的眼角有歲月的痕跡也有激情逼出的濕潤。對方只是看著他，安納金就覺得他的陰莖可以隨時為歐比王勃起再來一次深入接觸。

然後他毫不遲疑地這麼做了。

剛才才勉強撈回在昨天晚上就踢的老遠的褲子，再用一樣迫不期待的速度給脫掉，歐比王接受了自己的吻，把這個老男人扒光幾乎是他的怪癖之一了，安納金無法忍受他們之間有任何的隔閡，就算他床單下未著任何一絲衣物，他還是渴望赤裸的肌膚之親。

歐比王對他突然襲來親吻的疑問變成錯愕，再來參雜一點惱怒與羞憤，安納金扯開床單，擠進他的雙腿之間，他疲軟的陰莖還沉睡在體毛裡，精液的痕跡還在他的腹部與股間，然而他圈住歐比王的腰與腳踝將對方再一次的拉向自己，就像昨天晚上那樣。

手指沿著腹部肌理描繪紋路，舌頭輕含舔過乳尖與胸肌，歐比王伸手推了推他，斥責的言語還沒出口就先封在綿密的吻裡，然後安納金拉過他毫無說服力的雙手，控制欲極強的扣在頭頂。歐比王才沒有認真掙脫，安納金知道，他就是知道。他的陰莖蹭在歐比王的囊袋與會陰上，昨天晚上精液在歐比王唇邊鬍鬚上造成的糾結沒有及時被抹掉，但是安納金一點都不介意。

他還沒進入他。

腰垮往前頂，一次又一次蹭過對方的股間，安納金能感覺到歐比王的腰跟著自己的動作配合著抬起，他就覺得滿足，同時又更加空虛，膩在對方頸邊舔吻取得更多對方溫柔包容的放縱，又撐起身在歐比王身上審視更多他造成的痕跡。

每一次親吻安納金都覺得自己更加陷入他們之間柔軟的空隙之中，他感嘆又雋永的親吻，鼻尖與臉頰，舌頭上嚐到自己精液的味道也不後悔。挺起身，歐比王的雙腿還在圈在自己腰上，雙手握住男人的陰莖把他的疲憊用手淫的動作擠出身軀，再擠出最後一點殘餘的理智，接下來就是晨間蓬勃的性慾與無止境的眷戀。

昨天他射了兩次，一次在歐比王的臉上，一次在他肚子上。潤滑劑還有一點點濕潤在裡面，而那顯然不夠，他們的性愛既溫柔又粗暴，殘酷又充滿憐愛，歐比王還是什麼都不說，關乎於愛，可是一旦認知到對方正在將自己的底線撕開，忍受衝撞與割裂的同樣疼痛與燒灼，安納金又覺得似乎可以原諒對方逃避的可悲行為。

他在床上掙扎，關於即將要發生的性愛，陰莖插入的時候對方又跟昨天晚上相同的嗚嚶，只是這次更充滿著性感的氛圍。抬起歐比王的腳架在肩上，絕地的柔軟便在此時此刻發揮，不管是個性還是軀體，數百次的光劍訓練，那些跳躍、躲避、翻滾，不懈怠的鍛鍊塑造出結實又不噴張的肌肉，而安納金擅長觀察與利用一切，雖然歐比王總是評論他衝動，但安納金總是發揮得當那些與生俱來的驕傲與自負。

用力地幹進去對方潮濕的身體裡，架起腳的動作讓安納金往前用舌頭舔過他的唇尖時，完整的彎曲了對方的軀體。肛口收縮，腸道濕潤，他被玩弄到勃起的陰莖夾在他們之間，隨著性愛的弧度彈跳。歐比王困擾地哭泣地又破碎地說這姿勢不舒服，安納金就深深地頂入他的身體裡，他說他覺得下腹因為早晨生理反應而緊繃，安納金卻說他們可以進到浴室在繼續，當然他沒有給他的師傅選擇的權利。

歐比王皺著眉頭，幾乎又露出難耐與昨天晚上一樣快哭出來的表情，他征服支配了對方，不管是等會即將射出的精液還是真不小心洩漏的尿意，握住陰莖塞住小孔，歐比王的允許才是主因。他允許他如此粗魯地對待，殘酷又充滿依戀，他允許他毫不留情地在床笫之間索取一切他所要的，滿足或難以滿足的慾望，他的貪婪空洞在嘴唇與身軀的接觸之間被填滿，又被更多的渴求給吞噬。

屬於安納金晨間的尿意與勃起征服的快感也同時困擾著他自己，安納金私下許了個承諾，對方一旦抱住他，示弱地在頸邊哭訴，他就會放過他，在浴室裡，從背後握住他的陰莖，看他赤裸地將一切曝露，他就能認為對方毫無保留，而他也將會完全展示自己的殘破。或就在這裡、在床上，他們一起，弄髒彼此也沒有關係，只要那是可以真切感受到的。


End file.
